


We'll never be wrong together

by KadenAadi



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst, Crying, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 21:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6874978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KadenAadi/pseuds/KadenAadi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's about time for Rob to show some emotions, even if a certain little sister has to coax them out of him...</p>
<p>(Alternative working titles; ''extreme stabbing chest pains'' OR ''what should happen but never will'')</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll never be wrong together

'Get out of my house and get out of my life!' Echoing like some sort of bloody mantra around his tired as all hell mind. He just wanted some rest. Couldn't he even get 10 minutes of sleep without that... just 10 minutes, that's all he wanted. Long enough to just have some bloody silence for more than a few seconds. 

He groaned when he looked over at the window, light flooding in through the gaps in the blinds. ''Oh for the love of God...'' Turning to look at the clock, he realised it was already half five. Had he really kept himself awake all night? Well, maybe that's what Aaron wanted.. Maybe that's what he deserved. After all, he hadn't changed at all, had he? Or at least, the one person he thought he'd changed the most for, the one person he craved approval from, thought he'd done nothing to be better, nothing to stop hurting him, nothing to make him smile. Maybe he hadn't.. He couldn't really think of any times he'd made Aaron smile on his own since they'd got back together. All he'd done was hurt him, so much more than poor Aaron deserved.

He'd dragged himself out of bed at this point, got himself to the sink and managed to splash some water on his face in an attempt to hide the pathetic bags under his eyes, the red puffy marks from where he'd cried into a pillow for at least an hour (not including the time he was crying silently whilst attempting to down vodka straight out of the bottle.) Running a hand through his hair, he stared at the face looking at him in the mirror. It was tired. It looked old now too. ''Robert Sugden, you're a mess.'' He muttered, pushing himself away from the sink and trudging downstairs. No one else was awake, Vic didn't get out of bed till six and if Andy was even here, he'd already be outside probably snogging his new girlfriend behind some bins.

The kitchen, unsurprisingly, was cold. But he didn't care, nor could he really feel it. Sleep deprivation tended to put him in a mood where he blocked out everything that was vaguely important to remember and he just sulked. Being dumped by his boyfriend was not helping the sulking. He pulled a cup out of the cupboard, turned the kettle on and dropped some coffee granules into the cup. For a brief moment, he had to toy between just drinking out of the vodka bottle for the rest of the day, or actually bothering to do something. 

He decided on a middle ground, he'd drink this cup of coffee, go back upstairs, hide in bed with the blinds down in the dark and see if it was possible to distract himself.. Or maybe he'd just fall asleep on his spot on the sofa, after all it was comfy, and Vic was going to be at work all day so no one would really notice until much later, by which point he'd probably have given up, got drunk and well, he wouldn't care then, would he?

Victoria, however, had other plans. She was a light sleeper, and Robert trudging down the stairs like an elephant was hardly quiet. Leaning against the door, she cleared her throat. ''What's up with you?''

He wanted to swear at her, or throw the coffee at her or do something stupid and drastic because he was cruel like that, or he was supposed to be, according to the Dingle's. According to his boyfriend. 

He didn't, because he wasn't like that, even if sometimes he wanted to be. ''Shut up, Vic.''

''Rob?'' She said, sitting right down beside him. ''What's up? Come on, talk to your little sister.''

''Vic, I'm serious, just shut up, I don't want to talk about it.''

''Have you been crying?''

He glared. ''Vic, just back off.'' Slamming his mug down on the coffee table, he stood up and promptly stormed back upstairs.

\--

He'd checked with Adam. Aaron wasn't going to be there. He could take out his frustration on some scrap metal without any interruption and see how long it took him to break a hand. Or an arm. Or maybe just long enough to get away from it all. Barcelona really sounded good right now.

Trotting downstairs, he was stopped by Victoria, leaning against the door. ''I'm not letting you go before you tell me, Robert. Come on, I'm worried.''

He rolled his eyes, he was tired of everyone right now. Especially Victoria and her nagging. ''Vic, I'm serious, just back off, now.''

''Robert, I'm your little sister and I'm worried about you, you barely look like you've slept, and.. well, have you been crying?''

''Yeah, well, when your boyfriend tells you to go away, I think it's fair to be a bit annoyed, right? Now, back off.'' He pushed her out of the way of the door and stormed out, slamming the door behind her.

\--

{Aaron; What happened? Vic xx]

\--

''What are you doing here?''

The voice hit like a tonne of bricks, he hissed, stared at a broken engine and wondered why it made him think of himself. ''Just working. Why? Can't I work anymore either?'' It was bitter, and it wasn't fair, but Aaron wasn't even his anymore, so who cared right?

''Vic text me.''

''Fantastic..'' He muttered, weakly trying to distract himself with pulling another cable out of this engine. ''Glad to know she's interfering as usual.''

''She said she thought you'd been crying.'' 

Aaron felt like a bit of a prat, standing here talking to Robert's back, trying to realise what the hell had happened.

''Like you care.''

''Robert...''

Robert turned around at that, his eyes not angry, but tired. ''No! No, Aaron. I try my bloody best for you every single damn day and I never seem to do right! I've tried protecting you from that scumbag, and that was wrong. I tried telling you to go and end it, to tell him how he wasn't gonna hurt you anymore and that was wrong. I tried making sure you didn't miss out on what could be a great opportunity, I stood by you all through the court case, I did everything I could to respect your wishes and I'm always wrong, Aaron! I'm always wrong! I've had enough. I've just had enough!'' He turned back around, not wanting to let Aaron see him cry, Aaron needed someone strong, not him being pathetic and crying.

''What, Robert, I... I came here to say sorry.''

''Yeah right.'' 

''I mean it... I.. I didn't know you felt like that.. I.. I'm sorry.''

He scoffed. ''That's not even half of it.''

Aaron walked up to him now, grabbed his wrist and pulled him round so they were facing. ''So, tell me.''

\--

He held the tea close to him, sitting on the chair beside the desk, with Aaron across from him, he'd moved the chair so he could sit by him. ''Robert, come on, talk to me.''

''You don't understand, Aaron.''

''No, I don't. That's why I'm asking.''

He sighed, moved to put the cup down on the desk and sat back down. He regretted not downing the vodka that morning and passing out so this event would never occur. ''I just.. You need someone strong, someone to support you and.. I tried Aaron, I really tried to just keep being strong for you. I tried so hard because.. well, 'cause I love you.. And you needed me to be strong and that was all fine when we weren't dating. I knew where I stood when we were just friends..'' He paused, stared almost intently at the floor and wondered how hard he had to believe in magic to make the floor swallow him whole. 

He felt Aaron's hand touch his, warm and gentle and soft and reminding him that maybe it was okay to not always be the tough guy.

''I just.. Ever since we started dating it's like I'm being attacked on all sides.. One minute Chas hates me, then she likes me, then she hates me again... Everyone else seems to hate my guts, and, well, I don't know.. I just feel so... inadequate. I know things are hard right now but I hardly ever see you unless I stay over, and even then, I... Oh, I don't know, Aaron. Maybe I'm just pathetic.''

''You're not pathetic, Rob.'' Came a soft, quiet voice after too long of a pause. ''My Mum's just... worried, I guess.. 'Cause, you know, you've got my form.''

''No need to remind me.''

''I don't mean it like that.''

Robert sighed. ''I know.. I know, sorry. I didn't sleep much..''

''Look at me.'' Aaron mumbled, and Rob obliged.

''I'm sorry, I know I've mucked you around. Things have been so confusing lately.. Not that that's an excuse. I guess my mind's just been messed up, and what with Liv settling in, and fighting you for attention... I don't know, I totally missed this.''

They looked at each other for a moment that, weirdly, wasn't too long. It was just right, before Aaron shuffled forward a bit on his chair. ''I love you, Robert.. I never meant what I said, I just.. I wasn't thinking straight.. I don't think I've ever really thought about how you must feel with all this.. Can you accept my apology?''

Robert reached a hand up, gently cupped Aaron's cheek, and smiled just a fraction. ''If I couldn't, what sort of boyfriend would I be?'' They both let out half a chuckle at that, before Aaron moved forward, kissed him long and sweet, and took both his hands. 

''You've gotta tell me about this, Robert, I'm not psychic, hm? If you're feeling insecure, tell me. Trust me, I'm gonna understand.

Robert nodded, moved to stand up. ''Let me take you for a drink?''

''If I said no, what sort of boyfriend would I be?''

They laughed again, properly now, stood up and walked out of the yard, hand in hand, straight down to the pub. 

And as they sat in the booth, talked about this or that, or whatever news story they'd seen that morning, or about interfering little sisters, or about what they could with the money Aaron was set to inherit, Robert realised he'd never been happier than when he could just enjoy Aaron's smile. It didn't always matter if it was him who made him smile like that, the way his whole face looked like it was burning with joy, so long as he could always enjoy it. And he wasn't going to let Aaron go this time, or ever again for that matter.

''Oi, are you even listening?''

''Sorry.. Just.. thinking.''

''About?''

''Oh something and nothing.'' Rob smiled, even as he could catch the sight of Chas' face in the corner looking less than pleased that they'd sorted it out.

''Aaron?''

''Yeah.''

''No matter what anyone says, we'll never be wrong together.''

**Author's Note:**

> So, I posted on twitter about writing this and got told I should, since (no grudge I promise) a certain soap opera decided breaking our hearts was totally okay, and I basically couldn't live with that, so I had to fix it. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it, feel free to leave me ideas/suggestions<3! 
> 
> Much love,  
> Kaden x
> 
> #RobertDefenceSquad


End file.
